


it was just a bad dream

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Eliot wakes up from a nightmare and Quentin soothes him.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	it was just a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up I used to watch Bob Newhart on Newhart and in the season finale Bob wakes up to his wife from The Bob Newhart Show and his other show was just a dream and so I just kind of thought about Eliot doing that with season 5.

"ahhhhh" Eliot jolted awake, scared by the nightmare he had just had. 

Quentin was immediately by Eliot's side, wrapping his arms around Eliot, "Hey, hey, hey you're okay. Whatever it was, it was just a dream." Quentin tried to soothe Eliot.

Eliot adjusted so that his head was in Quentin's lap, Quentin's fingers running through Eliot's hair a comforting motion.

"I just had the worst dream. Oh Q, it was horrible. You died and we never tried to save you and everyone was not themselves and I ended up in a relationship with my imaginary friend." Even retelling still made Eliot shudder.

"It was just a dream. I'm here, really! I didn't die, I was just in that pesky coma for a bit, but you were by my side as much as possible. And I think our friends are pretty much the same as they were. We've all grown a bit and I'm pretty sure Charlton is in the seam, but if I need to fight him for you I will." Quentin told his boyfriend with a soft and lilting tone.

"I know it was a dream, but it felt so real. I love you so much and it was just, it was horrible."

Quentin tilted Eliot's face up with a finger and kissed Eliot on the lips. "It was just a dream and I'm here." Quentin kissed Eliot again and drew him into a hug. "I love you Eliot."

"I love you too Q."


End file.
